


Sera Was

by sedrayne_telsur



Series: Sera Was [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Dreams, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/F, Mommy Issues, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Talking about your problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sedrayne_telsur/pseuds/sedrayne_telsur
Summary: Approximately one month after the defeat of Corypheus, the Inquisitor and her closest companions arrive in Crestwood for a night's rest.  There, Sera has a nightmare with serious implications....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set approximately one month after the defeat of Corypheus and involves the Inquisitor that I played as: Eolwyn Lavellan.  
> Some brief character details:  
> \- dark skin  
> \- dark red hair  
> \- greatsword-wielding Warrior with MASCLES
> 
> Additionally:  
> \- Cassandra was elected Divine

Dusk fell over Crestwood.The countryside was absent of the piercing roars of the Northern Hunter and the soft sounds of the night filled the air.On the bank of Crestwood‘s now-drained lake, Caer Bronach bustled with the Inquisition soldiers that occupied it. An order was given to open the main gate as four of the Inquisition’s inner circle arrived at the fort: Cassandra Pentaghast, Dorian Pavus, Sera, and Inquisitor Eolwyn Lavellan.It had been just over a month since Corypheus’ defeat and the Inquisitor was personally traveling around Southern Thedas and inspecting the Inquisition’s various holdings.Dorian continued to stay in the Inquisitor’s company to postpone his return to Tevinter for as long as possible.Cassandra’s ascension to the Sunburst Throne was fast approaching and she wanted to relieve as much stress as possible before being crowned as the new Divine.Sera simply came so she could spend time with her luv.

Eolwyn was greeted by an Inquisition soldier as she and her party entered through the main gate of the fortress, “Inquisitor!”

“How are things here in Crestwood?” asked Eolwyn to the soldier.

“Mostly quiet, your Worship,” the soldier replied.“People are still relieved about the dragon being dead.More recently, they’re still celebrating your victory against Corypheus, though a bit less than before, of course..”

“Still?”

“Some of our men still are.”

“Well, they deserve to celebrate,” Eolwyn smiled approvingly.“We couldn’t have done it without soldiers like you.”

“That means a lot, your Worship.”

“Anything to report?”

“Some bandits are trying to move into some old Templar encampments.Our scouts are making sure that there isn’t any red lyrium left over that they could their hands on.”

“Good work, soldier,” Eolwyn replied.“We’re going to be resting here for the night.We’ll be heading back to Skyhold in the morning.”

“Understood, Ser.”The soldier then went back to attend to his duties.

“Well, I can’t say I’m not delighted to hear that we’re going back home,” Dorian said as the party headed towards the sleeping tents situated near the castle’s upper ramparts.“A grand tour of both Orlais and Ferelden, while perhaps exciting, is also rather exhausting.”

“I was just glad that we didn’t get interrupted by as much nobility as I was expecting during our travels,” Cassandra added as she began to unbuckle her sword from her waist.

“You know, Cassandra,” Dorian commented.“For a woman who is about to become crowned as the next Divine, you don’t seem particularly enthused about mingling with the Orlesian nobility on a regular basis.Can’t say that I blame you.”

Cassandra replied with a disgusted noise.

The four members of the Inquisition then proceeded to shed their gear and commune around the fire for a brief meal as they shared small stories about themselves beneath the starry sky and listened to Sera’s more-than-a-little blasphemous jokes.

“...And so the barmaid asks, ‘May I push in your stool?’”She grinned broadly as she looked at her companions for a response.Cassandra merely blinked in shock.Dorian looked a little disappointed ( _“Vishante kaffas”_ ); Sera had told better jokes before.Eolwyn snorted and produced a small laugh after finally piecing together the meaning of the punchline.

“Well,” said Dorian, suddenly standing up.“I suddenly feel the need to write to the Iron Bull and announce my heroic return to Skyhold.Goodnight, everyone!”

“Sera and I are going to engage in a bout of vigorous and passionate lovemaking,” added Eolwyn.“Come along, Sera.”

As the three of them retired to their respective tents, Cassandra simply stared at the fire in confusion before sighing to herself, “Maker’s Mercy...”

Suddenly, Sera poked her head out from behind the tent and yelled to Cassandra, “Oi!Most Holy Divine Victoria, care to join us?”

Cassandra inhaled sharply and turned to face the blasphemous elf before she was pulled back in.Cassandra rubbed her face in exhaustion and retired to her own tent as a fit of muffled giggles was heard from inside the Inquisitor’s own sleeping arrangements.

 

***

 

Before long, Sera was fast asleep wrapped safely in Eolwyn’s strong arms, her back pressed against the Inquisitor’s warm breast and their legs intertwined together.The two breathed peacefully in unison under their blanket.All was quiet when Sera suddenly began to involuntarily twitch in her slumber.Her breath shortened and her face slowly twisted into a grimace.Eolwyn stirred as she felt Sera wrenching away from her arms.

“Sera...what’s wrong?” she asked groggily as Sera began murmuring subconscious words.

“Frigging...shite...Fade...I can’t...do magic...”

A worried expression came over Eolwyn as she tried to shake her luv awake.

“Sera, wake up!What’s wrong?”

“You can’t...make me!” Sera yelled, still in her sleep.“I won’t do it...no... _TADWINKS!_ ”

Sera suddenly sat bolt-upright as beads of sweat ran down her face to mix with her tears.Her heart beat fast as she gasped in panic.

“Sera...” Eolwyn reached to comfort her, but was met by a frightened defensive reaction that blocked her arms.Sera finally returned to reality and retreated into Eolwyn’s still-open embrace, as warm and comforting as it had always been.A moment later, the familiar voices of Cassandra and Dorian called from outside the tent.

“Inquisitor!” Cassandra’s voice strained with worry. “Are you alright?”

“And are you decent?” Dorian interjected.

Eolwyn looked at her luv, who was now more quiet than she had ever seen, her heavy breathing having now subsided.

“I’ll be right back,” Eolwyn assured, placing a kiss on Sera’s forehead.She wrapped a blanket around herself and stepped halfway through the tent flaps to see Cassandra with her braid out and Dorian’s hair less than immaculate, both of them in their nightclothes.The Inquisitor paused a moment before deciding on the right words to tell her companions.

“Sera had a nightmare,” Eolwyn said with grave seriousness.“I heard her mutter something about magic in her sleep.”

“I suppose that isn’t surprising for her, all things considered,” remarked Cassandra.“We all know how she is with magic.”

“Yes, but this is different,”replied Eolwyn, her gaze shifting between her friends who were now beginning to share the Inquisitor’s concern for Sera.“I think this might have something to do with Adamant, when we all went into the Fade.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Dorian added.“Being in the Fade physically can be traumatizing for anyone.Maker knows what it did to her.”

“This seemed different,” Eolwyn said.“I can’t explain it, she just felt more than just afraid.When Sera is afraid of something, she attacks it, fights back.I could hear it in her voice.This was different.”

Cassandra pondered Eolwyn’s words, unsure of how to process the late-night disturbance that just occurred.She had never made any attempt to understand Sera, nor could she even comprehend the Inquisitor’s relationship with the strange elf.What she did understand was how important Sera was as an asset to the Inquisition and also as an object of devoted affection to the Inquisitor herself.Despite her many oddities, Sera proved to be a loyal friend that the Seeker never expected to have.

Dorian’s mind raced.He knew little of elven magic and he understood well that not even a mage as talented as he could even hope to fully contemplate the enigmatic realm that was the Fade.He tried to think of ways to help, but his thoughts drifted towards the image of Skyhold enveloped in fire accompanied by the gleeful cackles of a blonde thief.Sera as a mage…truly terrifying.

“We return to Skyhold first thing tomorrow,” Eolwyn said decisively.“No more stops.I need to talk to Vivienne when we get home.I want to figure out what’s happening with Sera as soon as we can.Get some rest, you two.”

With some hesitation, Cassandra and Dorian returned to their tents.Eolwyn returned to hers to see Sera laying peacefully on her bedroll.Smiling softly and with quiet concern, she knelt down by her luv.

“Are you awake?” she asked, gently running her fingers through Sera’s short hair.

“I don’t like it when people talk about me like they don’t think I’m there,” Sera said wryly, turning on her side to face Eolwyn.

“Cassandra and Dorian were just worried,” Eolwyn replied, doing her best to make light of the situation.“You gave us all quite a fright.”

“Cassandra?Worried about me?” Sera almost laughed.

“Well, she worries about me, which means she has to worry about you too.”

“She gets any more worried, you might have to fight for me, Tadwinks.”

The two laughed and Eolwyn deftly gave Sera a soft peck.Eolwyn laid down next to her and pulled Sera close, cocooning them both in the warm folds of the blanket.

“Do you want to talk about your nightmare?” Eolwyn asked, hoping to solicit a helpful response.

“No.”

Eolwyn expected about as much.

“Please, Sera, we just want to help you,” Eolwyn implored.“ _I_ just want to help you…”

Sera sighed.In the several months she had gotten to know and become intimately close to the Herald of Andraste, Eolwyn had been nothing but kind and understanding to her.Eolwyn _loved_ her…like, _really loved_ her.

“Sometime later, Tadwinks?” Sera responded.“Don’t want to ruin this. _This_ is just…really nice.”

And with that, Sera pulled herself closer to the comfort of Eolwyn’s warm body.Within moments, she was fast asleep.The night was peaceful at last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eolwyn talks to Sera about her dream.

The sun rose over the keep and the Inquisition soldiers began another rotation patrolling the fortress as the previous shift retired to their tents for their scheduled rest.  Of the Inquisitor’s friends, Cassandra was the first to rise and spent much of her morning practicing with her sword. She caught the impressed eye of a few soldiers as they watched her eviscerate a set of dummies.  Dorian, upon exiting his tent, handed a small scroll to a scout who promptly tied it to the leg of one of Leliana’s messenger ravens before casting it off to Skyhold. Eolwyn woke up last only to find that her arms were empty.

“Sera?”

The word left Eolwyn’s lips on impulse.  Quickly, Eolwyn got dressed and stepped out onto the castle’s upper courtyard.  She briskly strode down to the lower courtyard to find Cassandra totally engrossed in the copy of Varric’s latest book that he had given her not too long ago at Skyhold.

“Good one so far?” Eolwyn asked with a smirk.

Cassandra froze for an instant in startlement.  “Oh! Inquisitor! Good morning…”

Sera was top on Eolwyn’s mind, but she would never pass up an opportunity to see Cassandra flustered.

“Yes, it is a wonderful book, thank you,” Cassandra collected herself again as Eolwyn noticed red in the Seeker’s cheeks.  “Is something the matter?”

“I couldn’t find Sera this morning,” Eolwyn answered.  “I was wondering if you knew where she had gone off to.”

“This is about last night, isn’t it?” Cassandra already knew the answer, but she nevertheless wanted to make her concern clear.

“It is,” Eolwyn replied.  “I just want to make sure she’s alright.  Let me know if you find her before I do, okay?”

Cassandra gave the Inquisitor a nod of acknowledgement before prying into Varric’s novel again.  Eolwyn wandered around the fort some more, walking past soldiers training and resting, all of whom were elated to see the heroic Inquisitor among them.  After almost completing a full circle around the battlements, Eolwyn noticed a figure perched on a rooftop near the fortress’s main tower. Getting closer, Eolwyn breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the familiar blonde hair and red shirt.

“Sera?” Eolwyn called out.  No response. Somewhat deflated, Eolwyn found a ladder leading up the rooftop and climbed up to her luv.  As she balanced herself on the old shingled roof, Eolwyn saw that Sera was drawing in her journal with a charcoal pencil.  Getting closer, Eolwyn saw that Sera was drawing an intricate landscape of the Crestwood dam and the drained lakebed and the ruins of Old Crestwood below.  Eolwyn liked to peek into Sera’s journal every now and then, often admiring the beautiful and odd works of art within, but it was a rare occurrence to be able to see Sera’s work in progress.  Her lines and shading were impeccable, textured with fine cross-hatching. Eolwyn was silent as she admired Sera in this rare moment.

“That’s really beautiful, Sera,” Eolwyn complemented.  Surprised, Sera jumped slightly in her seat, accidentally dropping her pencil.

“Shite!  Tadwinks!” she watched her pencil roll down the roof and fall over the castle walls down into the grass below.  “You’re getting that for me.”

“I had figured you would have heard me come up.  I’ve been looking for you all morning,” Eolwyn carefully sat down next to Sera.  “Feeling any better from last night?”

“I guess?”

Eolwyn gave Sera a look asking for more than just that.

“I mean, the frigging dream was shite, some of it.  But you three were there being all worried. And then you and your arms made it good.  You make everything good.” Sera sighed deeply. “I... know everyone goes to the Fade when they dream.  But this felt like I was there, like at Adamant with the Nightmare Demon. It’s shite, dreams are supposed to be good!”

Eolwyn listened to all of this intently, keeping a comforting arm around Sera’s shoulders.

“I saw you there, all pretty and everything,” Sera continued.  “And...I saw myself with you. But the me I saw felt like  _ more _ than I am.  They said something in elvish and then I just felt like...falling…”

Sera looked at her hands, balling them into tight fists and opening them again before rubbing her face in frustration.  Eolwyn softly ran her fingers through Sera’s hair as she listened to Sera recount her dream.

“I’m glad you’re here, Tadwinks,” Sera leaned against Eolwyn’s shoulder.

“I’m glad  _ you’re  _ here, Sera,” Eolwyn whispered before squeezing Sera tight and placing a kiss on her head.  “We’ll figure all this out, I promise. I love you, Sera.”

Sera gave a small giggle, burying herself further into Eolwyn’s embrace.  Inquisitor or not, Eolwyn was truly the best.


End file.
